A pesar de todo
by Mae-AkureMaeko
Summary: Ha pasado tiempo desde la muerte de su amado novio, y un simple día, fecha de su muerte y cumpleaños, una visita al cementerio se volverá en un increíble encuentro.
1. Chapter 1

Buenas~ ¡Buenas~! Bueno, he de avisar que esta es mi nueva cuenta de , debido a que la primera [Akure-Maeko16] no me ha abierto, por lo que aquí volveré a subir mis Fic's y One-Shot's~

Bueno, aquí vengo con un Fic que se me ocurrió hace tiempo mientras me aburría en clases~ Una historia muy interesante y para mi incluso hermosa ;w; Es una de mis especialidades, osera... ¡Nepper x Heat! Soy la reina de esa pareja[?] jajajaja.

De acuerdo, sin más, les dejo con mi Fic~ ¡Disfrútenlo!

**Disclaimer: **_Inazuma Eleven pertenece a Level-5_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1: <strong>__"El pasado debe ser Pasado"_

_"¿Como es que la vida puede ser tan cruel? Apenas lo tuve unos días conmigo, y luego la vida, junto al destino, lo apartaron de mi. Tal vez es una lección; lo tomaré como una lección, una lección para no volver a enamorarme... No otra vez..."_

_**~Netsuha Pov~**_

_Era la fecha, esa fecha en la que moriste, en la que nos separamos para siempre. No lo entiendo; han pasado 5 años desde tu muerte, más aún así me duele recordarlo. ¿Jamás te olvidaré? Ahora, con 22 años, logré sacar el título de maestro de Matemáticas que tú tanto querías que sacara cuando me graduara de la Universidad, y aunque en ese momento solo tenías 15 años, 2 de diferencia conmigo, tú querías lo mejor para mi._

_Pero ahora esto tiene poco sentido, incluso creo que no tiene sentido._

_**~Fin Netsuha Pov~**_

Era 25 de Marzo, y el castaño, de 22 años de edad, de profundos ojos azules se arreglaba para ir al cementerio, donde visitaría a su ser amado, esa persona que únicamente había amado; la única persona que había amado, y la única por la que había llorado, porque si algo se sabía de Netsuha Natsuhiko, es que él nunca había llorado por alguien, hasta la muerte de _"él"_.

Saliendo del departamente, se encaminó al cementerio. Siempre en esa fecha, se prohibía a él mismo, el conducir o subirse a algún medio de transporte terrestre; así había sido desde los 17 años. El viento era una fuerte ráfaga de aire que chocaba contra su rostro, y hacía que sus castañas hebras oscuras se mecieran fuertemente. De paso en una Florería, pudo ver como, entrando al cementerio, iba un grupo de personas.

_-En paz descanse la persona fallecida...-_ susurró, triste.

-Aquí tienes, Natsuhiko-Kun- habló la joven que le atendía.

-Muchas gracias, Haisuke-Chan- agradeció, con una melancólica sonrisa.

-Espero que Shitei-Kun este bien- mencionó, yendo a la entrada de la Florería.

-Shitei está bien, yo lo sé- una sonrisa más segura se posó en sus labios, tranquilizando a la peli-naranja.

-Gambatte, Natsuhiko-Kun- mencionó antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Una brisa un poco más fuerte sopló en ese momento, lo que hizo que el oji-azul entrecerrara los ojos, mientras su antebrazo cubría estos. En ese momento, un automóvil negro pasó, parando frente al cementerio. De este, bajó un peli-rojo de la misma estatura de Netsuha.

-Tiempo sin verte, Nagumo- habló el castaño, haciendo que los ojos ambarinos del otro se fijaran en él.

-¿Netsuha?- el otro se vio asombrado, y sonriendo finalmente, extendió su mano -Es genial verte de nuevo, Netsuha- dijo, alegre.

-Lo mismo digo, Nagumo- mencionó ahora Netsuha, estrechando la mano de su viejo amigo.

-¿Vienes a ver a Shitei?- preguntó el peli-rojo, aunque la respuesta era muy obvia.

-Si, hoy es 25 de Marzo- le recordó -Es su cumpleaños...-

-...Y el día de su fallecimiento- completó el otro -Bueno, debo irme-

-Suerte, Haruya- le deseó, empezando a caminar.

-Igualmente, Natsuhiko- habló Haruya, para luego ir a donde estaba el grupo de personas.

El ramo de flores blancas que la mano derecha traía, se mecía un poco con el viento, y la izquierda se encontraba en el bolsillo del pantalón negro. El bestón negro, que hacía conjunto con el pantalón, iba abierto, dejando ver la blanca camisa, y una corbataroja destacaba sobre todo.

Luego de caminar entre tumba y tumba, finalmente divisó la lápida que quería ver. Se paró frente a la cama de tierra, y leyó la piedra que estaba frente a él.

_**"Ameno Shitei"**_

_**Desde: 25 de Marzo - 1996**_

_**Hasta: 25 de Marzo - 2011**_

_-Shitei...- _soltó un suspiro, y dejando suavemente la flores sobre la tumba, se quedó incado, acariciando sobre la escritura. Su rostro se giró a la izquierda, donde pudo apreciar -no muy a lo lejos- un hermoso lago cristalino; una imágen vino a su mente, algo que le alegró un poco.

_***Flash Back***_

_"Hace 8 años"_

_-¡Apresúrate!- gritó un chico pequeño de 12 años; cabellos casi blancos, desordenados, ojos verdes aquosos y estatura baja._

_-¡Matte! ¡Shitei!- otro grito se escuchó, de parte de un chico de castaños cabellos peinados a un lado, ojos azules oscuros, y su frente era cubierta por una banda negra -¡¿A donde vamos Shitei?-_

_-Es una sorpresa, Natsuhiko-Kun- le mencionó, riendo un poco._

_-Pequeño... Ya me las pagarás- sentenció, sonriendo al verlo feliz. Le gustaba que el menor estuviera feliz, no por nada le amaba._

_-¡Vamos! ¡Apresúrate!- exclamó de nuevo._

_Luego de salir de entre algunas ramas y arbustos, a la vista quedó un hermoso y cristalino lago._

_-¿Qu-Qué es esto?- susurró el mayor, impresionado._

_-Es hermoso, ¿No?- cuestionó el menor -Ven, debo decirte algo...-_

_-¿Decirme a...?- no pudo terminar, pues en ese momento, podía sentir su mano sujetada en la del menor, haciéndole sonrojar levemente._

_El pequeño peli-blanco le llevó hasta un árbol que tenía vista al lago. El ambiente era cálido, era perfecto para estar un momento ahí, pero Shitei no había traido al castaño solo para que vieran el lago durante el día; él tenía otros motivos._

_-Y... ¿Para que me trajiste?- preguntó Natsuhiko, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado._

_-Es... Es que... Ve-Verás...- Ameno empezó a jugar con sus dedos disimuladamente, pero Netsuha no ignoró esta acción -Es que... Debo con-confesarte algo...-_

_-¿Confesar algo?- rápidamente el castaño empezó a preocuparse -¿Es algo malo?-_

_-¡No! No es algo malo... Creo que... Todo lo contrario...- _

_-¿Todo lo contrario?- el menor bajó el rostro, y sin pensarlo dos veces, Netsuha se le acercó, abrazándolo por los hombros -Tranquilo, tu solo dime-_

_Una adorable ruborización apareció en las mejillas de Shitei, quién miró al mayor, el cual le sonreía cálidamente._

_-Bueno... Co-Como decirlo... Tú sabes que somos amigos desde hace un año, ¿No?- preguntó, desviando la mirada._

_-Pues claro, hace un año nos conocimos- respondió -¿Qué pasa Shitei?-_

_-Es que... Na-Natsuhiko-Kun...- el pequeño Ameno soltó un suspiro, volviendo a jugar con sus dedos._

_-Shitei, me estás preocupando- mencionó serio el mayor, sin dejar el abrazo -¿Qué ocurre?-_

_-Na-Natsuhiko-Kun... Es que... Tu...- sin saber como decirlo, le miró a los ojos. Netsuha arqueó una ceja, pero luego sintió algo que lo dejó shoqueado._

_Shitei, llevó sus manos a las mejillas del mayor, acariciando estas, y sin soltarle, acercó su rostro al del mayor, uniendo suavemente sus labios. El castaño realmente no sabía como corresponderle. ¡Su amor le estaba besando! Solo optó por cerrar los ojos, correspondiendo el beso, hasta que finalmente se separaron._

_-Shi-Shitei...-_

_-Na-Natsuhiko-Kun... Me gustas...-_

_-...- el mencionado abrazó al menor, depositando un beso en los albinos cabellos del menor -Shitei... Tu igual me gustas...-_

_***Fin Flash Back***_

_-Ahí fue nuestro primer beso...- _susurró, para volver a ver la tumba del menor _-Y ahí te pedí igualmente que fueras mi novio...- _sentía que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar, pero se controló.

-Shitei está bien, Natsuhiko- alguien tocó su hombro, y cuando el castaño volteó, se encontró con su amigo.

-A todo esto, Nagumo...- se puso de pie, y le miró -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Eso... Pues...- los orbes ambarinos del chico se fijaron en el grupo de personas de antes, y un suspiro se escuchó -Estoy apoyando a una familia... En realidad a la única persona de la familia...-

-¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Un accidente de tráfico- Netsuha quedó paralizado -Iban de ida a una reunión importante, y chocaron contra un camión... _No sobrevivieron...-_

-¿A... A quién dejan?- preguntó, luego de tragar duramente saliva y aún sin creerlo.

-Un pequeño niño de 15 años- respondió -No tiene familiares cercanos, todos son de otros paises, y no pueden viajar-

-¿Qué harán con él?- por alguna razón, el tema le había interesado.

-Lo único que podemos hacer... Llevarlo a un Orfanato...- los puños del peli-rojo se hicieron presentes _-No quiero que vaya a un Orfanato... Pero no puedo hacerle nada...- _susurró.

_-Te entiendo Nagumo...-_ susurró de vuelta Netsuha, tocando el hombro de su amigo.

Mientras ambos chicos seguían indagando en el tema, una de las personas del grupo salió, buscando con la mirada al peli-rojo,y luego llamándolo. Este solo asintió, y luego de decirle un _"Ya regreso" _al otro, caminó a ver que pasaba. El oji-azul se quedó viendo que ocurría, luego volvió a mirar la zona donde el joven albino descansaba, y seguido volvió a ver a su amigo de infancia salir del grupo, junto a un pequeño niño que no se veía claramente.

_-¿Nagumo?- _se preguntó, y dejando atrás la tumba de su ex novio, se encaminó a verle -¿Quién es?- preguntó, intentando ver al niño que el otro abrazaba. Este lloraba desconsoladamente, aferrándose al mayor peli-rojo.

_-Tranquilo, tranquilo...- _se escuchó, y luego giró el rostro -Es el pequeño...- Nagumo se apartó un poco, dejando ver al pequeño -ahora- huérfano.

Natsuhiko no pudo hacer más que abrir los ojos sorprendido, y sin poder creerlo.

* * *

><p>Es todo hasta ahora~<p>

Bueno, ahora espero críticas, tomatazos, aplausos, silbidos[?], etc~ Pero sobre todo... ¡Review's!

**Nota: **_Para las personas que leyeron "Una nueva vida", y esperan el capítulo extra, subiré ese capítulo a través de esta cuenta uno de estos días. Mis más sinceras disculpas por la mega demora._

¡Eso es todo amigos![?] xD

¡Ja-ne~!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2: **__"Debe ser imposible..."_

_-Natsuhiko-Kun... Natsuhiko-Kun...-_

_-Mgh... ¿Qué pasa Shitei?-_

_-No puedo dormirme...-_

_-¿Y que quieres que le haga?-_

_-...¿Puedo dormir contigo?-_

_-...De acuerdo- se escucha un leve ruido -Pero te duermes...-_

_-Arigatou... Natsuhiko-Kun...-_

_-¿Hm?-_

_-Ai Shiteru... Natsuhiko-Kun...-_

_-...Ai Shiteru, Shitei-Chan...-_

Los primeros rayos de sol atravesaron en ventanal, ignorando las persianas semi abiertas. El cuarto estaba totalmente a oscuras, y una persona se movía de un lado a otro entre sueños, hasta que finalente el sol dio en sus ojos, haciendo que sus parpados se abrieran algo entrecerrados al ver como la luz golpeaba en su vista. Ya era de mañana, y un nuevo día comenzaba; con un gran pesar, se levantó de su gran cama, para luego ir a tomar una ducha.

Ese día iba a ir a una de las mejores academias por el puesto de maestro que estaba disponible, ya que el título que había sacado no sería en vano. En la ducha, el encuentro de hace 3 días volvió a su mente, ese encuentro que le había dejado shoqueado.

_***Flash Back***_

_-¿Nagumo?- se preguntó, y dejando atrás la tumba de su ex novio, se encaminó a verle -¿Quién es?- preguntó, intentando ver al niño que el otro abrazaba. Este lloraba desconsoladamente, aferrándose al mayor peli-rojo._

_-Tranquilo, tranquilo...- se escuchó, y luego giró el rostro -Es el pequeño...- Nagumo se apartó un poco, dejando ver al pequeño -ahora- huérfano._

_Natsuhiko no pudo hacer más que abrir los ojos sorprendido, y sin poder creerlo. Se quedó por un momento callado, mientras inspeccionaba al pequeño niño. Ese cabello, ese rostro, esa piel... Era imposible..._

_-Na-Nagumo... ¿Có-Cómo se llama?- preguntó anonadado._

_-¿Por qué no dejamos que se presente él mismo?- mencionó, para incarse frente al pequeño, secando sus ojos -Oeh~ Aquí hay un viejo amigo que quiere conocerte- le susurró -Preséntate, ¿Si?-_

_Natsuhiko sabía que ese no era el momento para hacer preguntas así, pero aún le era imposible creerlo. El menor abrió levemente los ojos, y miró al castaño, enfrentando los azulados ojos de este._

_-Soy Netsuha Natsuhiko- se presentó primero, incándose al igual que Nagumo, frente al menor -¿Cuál es tu nombre?-_

_-Atsuishi... Shigeto...- respondió tímidamente, sin apartar sus ojos de los del mayor._

_***Fin Flash Back***_

_-Atsuishi Shigeto...-_ susurró Netsuha, pensativo. Aún le recordaba; ese cabello color crema, un poco más oscuro al de su ex amor, esos ojos cian, que expresaban igualmente inocencia, ese rostro tan angelical, pero el pequeño Shigeto tenía una pequeña marca que Shitei no tenía: Esa peculiar cicatríz en su mejilla _-¿Como... Es que alguien se le puede parecer... Demasiado...?- _se cuestionó.

Luego de minutos, salió de la ducha, para arreglarse lo más que pudo, buscó unos cuantos documentos, y salió de su departamento para ir por su auto y dirigirse a la academia. El camino fue largo, y tomando en cuenta que tan malo estaba el tráfico ese día, fue más largo. Finalmente llegó a su destino.

-Con que esta es la academia, ¿Eh?- se preguntó, cerrando la puerta de su automóvil.

-Usted debe ser Netsuha, el que pidió el puesto de maestros de Matemáticas, ¿No?- se escuchó de parte de alguien. El mencionado giró el rostro.

-¿El Director?- el otro negó.

-Sub-Director- mencionó, sonriendo.

-No me sorprende- comentó, sonriendo un poco -Tu padre es el Director, ¿No?-

-¿Es muy obvio, Nepper?-

-Claro que es obvio, Grant- el oji-esmeralda soltó una risilla leve.

-¿Como has estado, Netsuha?- preguntó, con esa sonrisa despreocupada que siempre tenía en su rostro.

-Pues... No puedo decir que bien...- soltó, bajando un poco el rostro. Hiroto se extrañó.

-¿Pasó algo?- este se le acercó, y le tocó el hombro -¿Que pasó?-

Natsuhiko sabía que Kiyama era de confianza, así que no dudó en contarle. Le explicó todo lo que pasó ese 25 de Marzo, desde el encuentro nuevamente con Nagumo, hasta el _"mini" _encuentro con el chico de nombre Atsuishi Shigeto.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- cuestionó, un tanto anonadado de lo que el otro le contaba.

-No te estoy mintiendo, Hiroto- se defendió -Era casi idéntico a Shitei, lo único diferente que tiene es...-

-Su cabello, sus ojos y la cicatríz de su mejilla, ¿No?- completó el peli-rojo, con los brazos cruzados.

-Hasta su voz era casi idéntica, pero la de él sonaba triste por lo ocurrido- explicó -Si no hubiera estado triste, podría haber asegurado que su voz era idéntica- soltó un pesado suspiro, mirando la academia.

-Burn debe saber de eso, después de todo, él estaba ahí, ¿No?- el castaño asintió -De seguro conocía a la familia- Hiroto le sonrió, calmando al otro -Ahora vamos donde mi padre; pronto darás tu primera clase- le informó, y empezando a caminar, fue seguido por Nepper.

Mientras caminaba, el oji-azul aprovechó la oportunidad de ver el interior de la academia, recordando los tiempos en los cuales solía estudiar en ella.

-Alien no ha cambiado mucho- soltó, viendo cada salón -No sabía que Honoka daba clases aquí- comentó, deteniéndose en uno de los salones y viendo a la mencionada.

-No entró hace mucho, pero se lleva bien con sus alumno- mencionó.

La maestra giró el rostro hacía la puerta, y una mueca de asombro y sorpresa se mostró en su rostro. Mencionó algo y luego salió a donde estaba el dúo de chicos.

-Que sorpresa, Netsuha- mencionó la más alta, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía.

-Lo mismo digo, Nitou- devolvió -Es tiempo sin vernos-

-Honoka enseña Historia- Hiroto a Honoka -Netsuha entrará a enseñar Matemáticas- le explicó.

-Entonces te veré más seguido, Nepper- la chica sonrió, para luego despedirse -Debo seguir las clases-

-Gambatte, Bonitona- se despidió, y luego ambos chicos siguieron su camino.

Finalmente llegaron a la Oficina del Director, y el castaño soltó una risa, lo que extrañó al otro.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Grant.

-Si, lo que pasa es que recordé algo- respondió, mirando la puerta -Antes... Venía aquí por los castigos-

Hiroto rió al escucharlo, pues realmente eso era verdad. Nepper, junto a Burn y él mismo siempre solían meterse en problemas.

_-Eran buenos tiempos...- _comentó en un susurro de repente Nepper.

-Serán tiempos que no se olvidarán jamás- Hiroto tomó el pomo de la puerta y abrió esta, dejando ver a un señor calvo de grandes orejas, y de una estatura baja.

-Tiempo sin verle, Seijirou-San- el castaño hizo una leve reverencia al superior.

-Lo mismo digo, Natsuhiko- respondió de vuelta el anciano, con una sincera sonrisa.

-Ottou-San, Netsuha vino por el puesto disponible- informó el chico, indicando con la mano al castaño.

-Ya veo, pues el puesto está aún disponible, así que puedes empezar ahora mismo si quieres- le confirmó, sonriendo amable.

-Arigatou Na, Seijirou-San- agradeció, y luego de una reverencia, salió del lugar.

Con la compañía de Hiroto, se dirigió a la Oficina de Maestros, donde iría por los materiales necesarios para dar su primera clase.

-Esto se siente emocionante- comentó de repente el castaño, sonriendo mientras ordenabas unas cuantas guias.

-Espero tengas suerte Nepper- le deseó el peli-rojo, sonriéndole -Darás tu primera clase en el Segundo Grado- le avisó -Y a la segunda hora llegará un alumno nuevo, para que lo recibas y lo presentes frente a la clase-.

-Entendido- solo mencionó el chico, una vez había memorizado todo.

Sus pasos eran lentos, pero no tantos como para demorar demasiado; finalmente llegó al salón del Segundo Grado, y antes de entrar, dio una fugaz mirada, observando a todos los alumnos.

_-Será un día tranquilo...- _susurró, sonriendo de lado.

* * *

><p>Aquí es segundo capítulo~<p>

Este ha salido un poco más largo que el primero, y me enorgullece eso x3~

Gracias por tu Review, y realmente me dio pena escribir eso para Natsuhiko-Kun TwT Pero tenés razón completamente òwó Si lo has leído, espero te haya gustado :3~

Ja-Ne~


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3:**__ "¡¿Es en serio?"_

Todos los alumnos se pusieron de pie apenas la puerta se abrió, y por esta pasó el nuevo Maestro de Matemáticas, quién dejó todas las cosas en el escritorio, para dar una nueva mirada fugaz a todos los estudiantes. Con solo eso, reconoció a quienes eran los parlantes en las clases, los buscapleitos, los estudiosos y los distraídos.

-Konichiwa, minna- saludó Netsuha, con sus manos tras su espalda.

-Konichiwa, Sensei- respondieron todos.

-Tomen asiento- todos los alumnos obedecieron -Bueno, me presentaré- avisó, caminando y ganándose frente al escritorio -Mi nombre es Netsuha Natsuhiko, y seré su nuevo Sensei de Matemáticas- se presentó -Ahora... Me gustaría que se presentaran ustedes-

-:::~o~:::-

En un departamento, un tanto lejos de la Academia, se podía ver en su interior a dos personas, un adulto y un pequeño niño, quién tenía un uniforme puesto.

-Bien, ya estas listo- mencionó el peli-rojo de ámbares ojos.

-N-Nagumo-San... ¿De-Debo ir a clases?- preguntó el menor, un tanto intimidado por la idea.

-Claro que debes ir Shigeto-Kun- mencionó con cierto cariño, intentando calmar al mencionado.

-De-Demo...- el pequeño bajó el rostro, entrecerrando los ojos y sonrojándose -Y-Yo no quiero...-

-Tranquilo Shigeto-Kun- mencionó Burn, acariciando al menor y luego abrazándolo -Iré a dejarte, y luego iré por ti- arregló un poco más el uniforme del menor -¿En que Grado irás?-

-Se-Segundo Grado...- mencionó, en un débil y leve susurro.

-No debes de que preocuparte, todo saldrá bien, ¿De acuerdo?- el mayor levantó un poco su mano, frente al rostro del menor y le mostró el dedo meñique.

Shigeto levantó la mirada, viendo el dedo meñique del mayor; por un momento no reaccionó, pero luego mostró una leve sonrisa, y con su propio meñique entrelazó el del mayor, mientras asentía.

-Así se hace- mencionó, besándole la frente al oji-cian -Bueno, andando-

-¡Hai!- vio al mayor salir, y cuando este lo hizo, soltó un suspiro, volviendo a su semblante triste -_Espero Nagumo-San tenga razón..._- susurró, con el rostro bajo, y tomando su mochila, salió del departamento.

-:::~o~:::-

Las clases había transcurrido con normalidad, y ahora mismo, Netsuha se encontraba hablando con Bonitona en el Salón de Profesores.

-¿Y como estuvo tu primera clase?- preguntó la fémina, sonriendo mientras se mantenía sentada en una silla.

-Pues muy interesante- el castaño le dió una sutil bebida a su taza de café, manteniéndose afirmado en la pared -Los alumnos han llamado mi atención-.

-Uh~ Eso es una mala señal- bromeó, mientras soltaba una leve risa -¿Ahora volverás a hacerle clases al Segundo Grado?-

-Tengo dos horas con ellos, y ya cumplí la primera- le informó, con los ojos cerrados -¿Cuánto queda para que comience la segunda hora?-.

-Cinco minutos- avisó, viendo el reloj. Honoka se levantó de la silla, y se acercó a un lugar en especifico -Netsuha, esto es tuyo-.

El mencionado abrió los ojos, y por un momento, estos mostraron un toque de tristeza. En las manos de la peli-calipso, había una banda de colores rojo-blanco, con un peculiar diseño de flamas.

-_Esa banda..._-

-Aún la recuerdas, ¿No?-

-_Fue un regalo que Shitei me dio para mi cumpleaños...-_

_-Natsuhiko...-_

-Estoy bien Honoka, no te preocupes- sonrió despreocupado, pero aún con ese aire de tristeza.

-Ten- Nitou depositó la banda en las manos del más bajo -Shitei hubiera querido que tu la tuvieras-

-Domou Arigatou- una de sus manos apretaron la banda, mientras su vista se entrecerraba.

-Nepper, es hora- mencionó Grant, que justo en ese momento entraba al lugar.

-Claro- el mencionado se dirigió a la puerta, pero al abrirla, se detuvo en seco.

-¡Gomenasai!- se disculpó un chico, que hacía una exagerada reverencia.

-¿Quién es...?-

-¿Ryuuji-Kun?- preguntó Guran, viendo al peli-verde.

-Hi-Hiroto-Sensei, le llaman en el Salón de Tercero- avisó el oji-avellana, algo apenado.

-¿Ryuuji?- cuestionó al peli-rojo.

-Ryuuji-Kun, preséntate- mencionó Hiroto, sonriendo.

-Un gusto Sensei, soy Ryuuji Midorikawa- se presentó el moreno -Voy en Tercer Grado-

-Un gusto Ryuuji, soy Netsuha Natsuhiko, nuevo maestro de Matemáticas- este extendió la mano, y el menor la aceptó, sonriendo.

-Bueno Ryuuji-Kun, andando- el peli-rojo pasó por el lado del castaño, y empezó a encaminarse al Salón del Tercer Grado.

-Me retiro Nitou-Sensei, Netsuha-Sensei- mencionó el estudiante, haciendo una reverencia y alcanzando al mayor que ya estaba un tanto lejos.

-Es muy educado- comentó el castaño, viendo al menor.

-Guran le tiene mucho aprecio, pues el pequeño ha pasado por una difícil vida- Honoka suspiró, posándose a un lado del castaño -El pequeño... _Sufrió el asesinato de sus padres frente a sus propios ojos...-_

-¿Qué?- sin creerlo, el otro le miró.

-Aún está en rehabilitación, pero ha progesado mucho- Bonitona sonrió -Hiroto está alegre con eso-

-...- nuevamente los orbes azules del castaño fueron hacía ambas personas, que desaparecían ya por el pasillo.

El Segundo Grado estaba totalmente desordenado, esperando a que el Sensei llegara.

-¡Ahí viene!- avisó una chica totalmente emocionada, y empezó a ponerse nerviosa, junto a un pequeño grupo de chicas.

Netsuha abrió la puerta, encontrándose a las chicas tras esta -¿Uh?-

-Okkairi~ Natsuhiko-Sensei~- mencionaron las chicas con un tono dulce, mientras sonreían.

-Arigatou- el mayor les dedicó una elegante sonrisa, haciendo que las chicas por poco y se desmayaran ante esta -Bueno, todos a sus lugares- ordenó, a lo que todos obedecieron.

-:::~o~:::-

-¿Esta era su academia, Nagumo-San?- preguntó un menor, mirándo asombrado el gran edificio.

-Si, aquí estudié junto a unos cuantos amigos- le respondió, sonriéndole y recordando todos los buenos momentos que pasó con sus amigos.

-Y yo soy uno de ellos- los dos chicos voltearon hacía el dueño de la voz, viendo al peli-rojo de esmeraldas ojos.

-_Ahm...-_

-Mejor preséntate, ¿Si?- aconsejó, con una burlona sonrisa.

-Kiyama Hiroto, Sub Director de la Eiren Academy- se presentó, educadamente.

-¡¿Su-Sub Director?- exclamó impresionado, y luego volteó hacía su acompañante -¡Nagumo-San! ¡¿Usted estudió con el Sub Director?- exclamó, asombrado.

-Si, eramos y somos los mejores amigos- Nagumo miró a Grant, quién sonrió -Me sorprende que estés por aquí-.

-Vengo del salón de los de Tercero; estaba atendiendo un pequeño asunto- se defendió, y luego miró al menor -_"Entonces... Este es el niño del cual Netsuha se refería"- _pensó, con una sonrisa -Tú debes ser Atsuishi Shigeto, ¿Me equivoco?-.

-...N-No... No se... Equivoca...- tartamuedó, al ver que el mayor conocía su nombre.

-Guran, ¿Cómo...?- especuló Burn.

-Me han hablado de él-.

-...-

-... ¿Está aqui?-.

-Ingresó hace poco- Kiyama sonrió.

-...-

-Ya veo... Así que finalmente cumplió la promesa completa- un suspiro escapó de los labios de Haruya.

-Al parecer si-.

-Bien... Cr-Creo que me perdí...- comentó Shigeto, haciendo reír a ambos mayores.

-Andando Shigeto-Kun, debemos ir a tu Salón- avisó, tocándole la espalda al menor.

-Mejor se apuran, el Sensei de Matemáticas ya empezó a dar clases~- Guran sonrió, haciendo entender a Ban.

-¿Matemáticas?- Shigeto tomó la manga del mayor y le jaló un poco -¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que llegar!-.

-¡O-Oeh!- Nagumo rió -Tranquilo Atsuishi, jamás pensé que te gustaran tanto las Matemáticas-.

-No es por las Matemáticas- corrigió -Quiero estudiar pronto donde lo hizo Nagumo-San y Kiyama-San, además no quiero llegar tarde-.

_-Se parece un poco a él...-_ susurró Hiroto, viendo al dúo irse.

_*Flash Back*_

_-¡Apurense! ¡No sean tortugas!- _

_-Shitei, ya cálmate- un peli-rojo gruñó, mientras cerraba uno de sus ojos ámbares._

_-Burn tiene razón Shitei, además es solo Matemáticas- _

_-Pero Hiroto, igual llegaremos tarde- se defendió el albino._

_-¿Por qué algo me dice que no es por Matemáticas?- Nagumo mostró una picarona sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar al menor._

_-Burn, ya déjate- Guran miró al mencionado, y luego a Shitei -Bueno, enton...-._

_-¡Rápido!- gritó nuevamente, ya lejos de los otros._

_-¡Ameno Shitei! ¡Si te alcanzo te juro que...!- gritado eso, hecho a correr tras el otro._

_Mientras, el tercero que se había quedado atrás, soltó una risa -¿Qué haríamos sin Shitei?- se cuestionó, empezando a emprender una carrera contra el tiempo._

_*Fin Flash Back*_

-_Qué haríamos...-_ se susurró.

-:::~o~:::-

-¿Han entendido?- un gran "Hai" se escuchó en el salón. El mayor sonrió, yendo al escritorio -Bueno, comiencen-.

-¡Hai, Sensei!- exclamaron todos, empezando a realizar las actividades dadas.

Ese minuto había sido agradable, tranquilo, relajante, claro, ignorando a los chicos que molestaban a los demás y las chicas que fingían no enteder para pasar un poco de tiempo junto al mayor; pero claramente Natsuhiko no sabía lo que más adelante, en solo cuestión de segundos le esperaba. Escuchó como golpeaban la puerta, y solo sus ojos se desviaron a esta.

-_"Debe de ser el alumno nuevo"-_ pensó. Se colocó de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, para abrir esta.

-No los estas torturando, ¿Verdad?-.

-Burn...- el castaño sonrió, negando. -¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Vengo a traerte a un pequeño Estudiante- le respondió, con una media sonrisa.

-...- Nestuha miró los ojos ambarinos frente a él, y entendió el mensaje -Gracias Burn-.

El mencionado se hizo levemente a un lado, dejando ver al pequeño Shigeto con el rostro bajo, algo apenado y asustado, mientras jugaba con la correa de su mochila.

-_"Con que... Él es el Alumno nuevo..."- _pensó, para luego extenderle la mano -Bienvenido-.

-...- Shigeto levantó el rostro, sonrojado, para luego aceptar la mano del mayor -A-Arigatou Na...- agradeció el pequeño, entrando al Salón con el mayor.

-Suerte, Shigeto-Kun- mencionó Haruya, y luego se retiró del lugar.

Netsuha cerró la puerta del Salón, y sin soltar la mano del pequeño Shigeto, se dirigió a la parte delantera de su Escritorio.

-Atención todos, les voy a presentar a un nuevo compañero- todos dirigieron su mirada al dúo, poniendo nervioso al más bajo -Anda, preséntate-.

-M-Mi nombre es... A-Atsuishi Shigeto- se presentó, para luego hacer una reverencia -¡U-Un gusto conocerlos!-.

-Espero que lo traten con amabilidad, ¿De acuerdo?-.

-¡Hai!- respondieron todos, alzando las manos. Shigeto miró al mayor, y luego tomó asiento allado de una chica un poco más baja de morados cabellos.

-Un gusto Atsuishi-Kun, soy Baranzono Hana- se presentó la chica, estirando su mano -Pero dime Barra-.

-...- el otro sonrió, tomando la mano de la chica -Un gusto Hana-Chan, ehm... Puedes decirme Heat si quieres-.

Desde el Escritorio, el castaño observó toda la escena, y soltó una sonrisa fina, para luego seguir con la clase.

* * *

><p>Bueno, nada más por ahora -w- La demora fue de mucha, lo admito D= Pero me estoy concentrando a la vez en un proyecto de Uta No Prince-Sama, que se llama "Un Giro Que No Debimos Dar"~ Espero lo lean owo! Ojalá dejen Reviews y me digan si quieren alguna cosa en especial, que el cap 4 lo tengo a medio construir por no tener ideas Dx!<p>

Domou Arigatou! ;w;


End file.
